Wireless communication devices have evolved greatly over the past years. For example, current wireless communication devices can browse the Internet and play audio files among other things. As technology develops users will demand more from their wireless devices. For example, users may want their wireless device to be a lifestyle management hub, where lifestyle activities such as work, meetings, running, and the like are monitored and managed. However, current wireless communication devices only offer a calendar feature for organizing time and dates.
If a user desires to track certain items such as running shows associated with an activity such as running, a user has to use a traditional RFID tracking system. Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) is used to automatically identify and track RFID enabled items. However, current RFID systems are not context based and constantly monitor for items. This not efficient for a wireless communication device where battery life is a valued resource.
Furthermore, user may want the wireless communication device to monitor devices and/or sensors associated with a lifestyle activity. For example, a user may want to use a biometric monitor during a lifestyle activity. However, current wireless communication devices are not capable of managing and/or monitoring such devices based on an activity context. For example, with current wireless communication devices a user has to manually initialize a sensor and manually execute an application on the device. This fails to provide a seamless environment for the user. The lifestyle activity devices can be purchased by a user at a store or on-line via a wireless device or a personal computer. A user then has to manually enter the sensor/RFID information into the wireless device to associate the sensor/RFID enabled item with an activity. Currently, a system does not exist to automatically update a wireless device when a user purchases lifestyle activity components.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.